Viktor Reznov
Viktor Reznov (ryska: Виктор Резнов) var en en rysk sergeant och senare kapten i Röda armén under andra världskriget. Han är en spelbar karaktär i Project Nova i Call of Duty: Black Ops och gör en cameo Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biografi Tidigare historia thumb|300px|left|Reznov i Stalingrad Reznov föddes 20 april 1913 i Sankt Petersburg, Ryssland (omdöpt till Petrograd 1941 och Leningrad tio år senare), han gick med i Röda armén före början av andra världskriget. Enligt Reznov var hans far musiker under belägringen av Stalingrad och spelade musik av patriotiska kompositörer med sin fiol. Hans musik var ett tecken för hopp för sina landsmän men för tyskarna var det ett tecken för trots. Nazisterna skar halsen av honom medans han sov, en av många anledningarna varför Reznov hatade tyska soldaterna Slaget om Stalingrad Han syns första gången i uppdraget Vendetta som en gevärsskytt som försökte mörda Heinrich Amsel, "arkitekten av Stalingrads misär". Som en av dom två enda överlevande av en brutal massaker i en fontän blir han räddad från att bli avrättad när han låtsades vara död. Det är där han och Dimitri Petrenko möts första gången, Reznov förklarar situationen för Petrenko att han inte kan skjuta med ett krypskyttegevär på grund av hans skadade hand och fingret till avtryckaren. Han gav Petrenko sin Mosin-Nagant och frågade om han kunde eliminera generalen. Reznov guidar Dimititri så han dödar tyska soldater när tyska bombplan flyger över och att bullret skall dölja ljudet från skotten. Han leder honom igenom Stalingrad och duellerar mot tyska skyttar och en pluton med många tyska soldater utrustade med Flammenwerfer 41. Senare räddas dom av Petrenkos trupp som leds av Daletski och fortsätter med dom i ett angrepp mot en tysk kommunikationspost. Efter hårda strider dödar Petreonko till slut Amsel vilket ger Reznov ett hjärtligt skratt. Dom blir snart attackerade av tyska Panzers och soldater. Reznov uppehåller många tyska soldater innan han hoppar i en kanal med Dimitri som följer honom. Det är viktigt att notera att på grund av Reznovs skadade finger kunde han inte skjuta med perfekt sikte och därmed ändras hans "karaktärsklass" till kulspruteskytt-artillerist när han använder en PPSh-41 i fortsättningen. Han syns utan sitt finger tre år senare. Slaget om Berlin thumb|300px|left|Reznov tillsammans med Chernov. Tre år senare 18 april 1945 i Seelowhöjderna, Tyskland drar sovjetiska trupper mot Berlin. Sergeant Reznov tillsammans med en ny rekryt Chernov kommer och räddar den fångade Petrenko från tre tyska soldater. Reznov berättar ofta för dom andra soldaterna att följa Petrenko som ett exempel, speciellt för Chernov som verkar var chockad av det hämndlystna våldet från sina kamrater mot tyska Wermacht-soldaterna. Till exempel i nivån Their Land, Their Blood när en T-34 spränger ett hål i ett hus där Petrenko, Reznov och hans män dödar några få soldater. Dom enda återstående soldaterna var dödligt sårade. Reznov ger Petrenko en Mosin-Nagant och säger åt honom att döda de döende soldaterna även när dom blöder till döds redan. Spelaren har som val att döda dom skadade eller avstå. Två scenarier av detta förekommer i sovjetiska kampanjen. I öppningsekvensen av uppdraget Downfall kommer Reznov att läsa ett stycke av Chernovs dagbok. Om spelaren dödar tyskarna kommer stycket a beskriva Dimitri som ett monster; Om hand dödar några få i en av dom två sidorna kommer Chenov att ifrågasätta Perenkos moral; Och skona dom som får han Chenovs beundran. I uppdraget Heart of the Reich nära Reichstag beordrar Reznov Chernov att åtminstone bevisa att han kan dö för sitt land, om han inte kan döda för det och ger honom det ryska flaggan som han måste placera på toppen av Reichstag, därför att Chernov skrivit det i sin dagbok. Reznov säger också att "ingen kommer att läsa det". Efter när Chernov blivit skadad av en eldkastare tar Reznov hans dagbok och säger att "någon borde läsa det" i motsats vad han sa tidigare. Annan soldat höll i flaggan till toppen av taket men blir dödad av en tysk soldat innan han kunde placera ut den. Reznov frågar sen Petrenko om han kan ta med sig flaggan och placera ut den. Petrenko blir skjuten nästan dödligt med en P-38 av en överlevande SS-soldat. Reznov hoppar in och skär den olyckliga tysken två gånger på överkroppen och spetsar honom i ryggen. Efter det hjälper han Petrenko upp och berättar för Petenko att han kan göra det och han överlever alltid. Han skär bort repet som håller Naziflaggan och säger till Petrenko att placera ut sovjetflaggan. Han förväntar dom två att återvända till sina hem som "hjältar". Reznov nämnde många gånger att arméns hjärta kan inte krossa så länge Dimitri lever. Operation Olympus Sex månader senare efter slaget av Berlin blev Reznov befordrad till kapten. Reznov fortsatte sin tjänst i 3rd Shock Army tillsammans med Dimitri Petrenko på order av Kravchenko och Dragovich, trots misstro mot Dragovich för sitt misslyckande samarbete i Stalingrad. Reznov var tillsammans med Petrenko i Unit 45 ("Enhet 45") och dom utplacerades i polcirkeln för att fånga naziforskaren Steiner, hjärnan bakom Nova-6, en nervgift beordrad i hemlighet av Hitler för att hindra allierades stundande seger. Ryssarna rensar bort dom återstående SS-trupperna och mötte Seiner som förväntade sig att möta Dragovich. Reznov och Petrenko leder vägen in i det frusna lastrummet, de upptäcker att tyskarna planerade att använda V2-raketer på långa avstånd för att skicka Nova-6 till allierade städer. Gruppen hittar och säkrar Nova-6, men Dragovich beordrar in Reznovs trupp för att se effekten av gasen på dom. Reznov bevittnar Petrenkos hemska död när han och hans kamrater blir gasade. Reznov flyr samma öde då British Commandos anfaller för att ta eller förstöra den hemliga nazi-nervgiftet. Han bestämmer sig för att vapnet är för kraftfullt för någon sida skall få använda det. Reznov leder en liten grupp av soldater ut och deras flykt dödar båda brittiska och ryska soldater. Han placerar sprängämne på fartyget för att sänka det under isen i hopp att ingen skulle kunna använda nervgasen igen. Fängslad i Vorkuta, uppror och död thumb|300px|Reznov med en motorcykel. Reznov blev förmodligen fångad och skickad till Vorkuta och har varit där i 18 år. Där blir han kompanjon med en amerikansk fånge, Alex Mason, lyckas vinna hans förtroende och skyddar honom under deras tid i gulag. På grund av detta band kunde Reznov utnyttja Masons motstånd mot Steiner och Dragocvichs försök att hjärntvätta honom genom att tvinga honom genomförd deras ursprungliga uppdrag med hans personliga agenda: döda Dragovich, Kravchenko och Steiner. Reznov kommer på en plan att göra en massiv uppror i Vorkutas fängelseläger. Han och Mason engagerar ett slagsmål för att få vakternas uppmärksamhet. När Mason eliminerar vakten och tar nycklarna leder Reznov fångarna till ytan. Dom ryska fångarna uttryckte tvivel över Masons trovärdighet men Reznov övertygade att dom båda är "soldater utan armé" och förråda av deras ledare. Reznov fortsatte att leda upproret, säkrade ett hemligt vapen som han ger till Mason som rensar deras väg ut. Han drog Mason ur en tårgas-spärreld och dom två flyr på motorcyklar. Mason lyckades fly genom att hoppa på ett tåg men Reznov blir omringad av dom förföljande soldaterna och är förmodligen dödad. Sinne-spel och arv thumb|300px|left|Steiner möter Reznov i Rebirth Island. År senare under Vietnamkriget skickades SOG till Hue City för att möta en rysk avhoppare som har ett viktigt dokument om Nova-6: Till Masons förvåning visades avhopparen vara Reznov. Reznov ger Mason dokumenten som avslöjar att Dragovich och Kravchenko finns i närheten. Reznov kämpade tillsammans men försvann under amerikanska angreppet mot Laos. Han återkommer när Masons helikopter kraschlandat och säger att Woods var en bra man och att Mason valt sina vänner väldigt bra. Han möter Mason igen i Viet Congs tunnlar. Vid denna stund vänder Swit och frågade vad det är för fel på Mason till synes omedveten om kontakten med Reznov. Efter Kravchenkos förmodade död håller Reznov Mason sällskap i hans obehöriga angrepp på Rebirth Island. Dom två kämpar deras väg till Steiner och Reznov fortsatte att slåss mot Steiner och avrättade honom med en pistol. Mason hävdade att Reznov dödade Steiner, trots att dom riktiga händelserna bevittnades av Hudson och Weawer som såg Mason döda Steiner med en pistol samtidigt säger att han själv är Viktor Reznov. Under Masons förhör avslöjar Hudson och Weawer att den riktiga Viktor Reznov har varit död i fem år, han blev dödad i flykten i Vorkuta. Efter att Mason blev hjärntvättad, kunde Reznov slutföra sitt personliga mål att döda Dragovich, Kravchenko och Steiner vilket leder till att Mason blir besatt av att fullfölja detta trots andra mål, oavsiktligt fortsätter Reznovs postuma arv. Reznov syns som en skyddsängel-liknande hallucination, troligen utvecklade av dissociativ identitetsstörning. Efter att Mason till slut dödade Nikita Dragovich, hörde han Reznovs röst som gratulerar honom för det han inte själv lyckats göra. År 1986 skickades Alex Mason till Afghanistan tillsammans med Frank Woods för att få tag på intel på Raul Menendez från Mujahadeen. I utbyte mot intel krävde ledaren i Mujahadeen att Mason hjälper dom att kämpa mot en invasion av sovjetisk militär. I klimaxen av striden upptäcker Mason att Kravchenko lever fortfarande och leder ett sovjetiskt anfall inifrån en stor pansarvagn. När Mason slåss mot Kravchenko på toppen av pansarvagnen triggas siffrorna i hans huvud och han hör Rezvos röst som säger till honom att "Kravchenko måste dö". 300px|thumb|Reznov kommer och räddar Mason. Efter ha blivit fångad av Mason och Woods, förhördes Kravchenko för information om hans koppling till Menendez, under förhöret tvingades Mason av nummer-hjärntvättningen och Reznovs röst att döda Kravchenko. Spelaren har som val att hellre motstå hjärntvättningen för att höra vad Kravchenko vet eller att ge efter och döda honom (omedelbart). Oavsett beslut blir Mason och Woods förrådda av Mujahadeen, slagna och övergivna i öknen för att dö. Efter en period av tid ser Mason Reznov klädd i ökenkläder rida på en häst. Reznov kliver av och erbjuder Mason att dricka vatten. År 2025 diskuterar Alex Mason och Frank Woods hur Alex Mason tror att Reznov räddade deras liv i öknen den dagen. Hursomhelst, Woods ogillar idén att han verkligen var där, han kunde ha "fastnat" för dom att återuppta medvetandet på order att "förklara några saker". Galleri Call of Duty: World at War Viktor Reznov Stalingrad fountain WaW.png|Reznov i fontänen CODWW - Reznov.jpg|Reznov i Their Land, Their Blood. Reznov Standing on T-34 WaW.png|Reznov står på en T-34 under andra världskriget. Call of Duty: Black Ops Reznov death certificate.jpg|Reznovs dödscertifikat Reznov Rebirth model BO.png|Reznovs modell i Rebirth Island. A betrayal.jpg|Petrenko och Reznov tvingade till ett experiment. ReznovCloseUp.jpg|En närbild på Reznov ReznovinRebirth.png|Mason som Reznov i Rebirth Island. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Reznov and Alex Mason Dancing Black Ops II.png|Reznov dansar tillsammans med Mason. Citat i urval *''"You did it, Mason! You did what I could not!"'' -Reznov till Mason i slutet av Redemption. *''"Dragovich... Kravchenko... Steiner... All must die."'' -Reznov till Mason. *''"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT NOVA!.....MY NAME...IS VIKTOR...REZNOV!!.....AND I WILL HAVE...MY...REVENGE!!!"'' -Reznov till Steiner i Rebirth Island. *''"My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music - Korsakov, Stasov - many of the great nationalist composers. To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance. Even now, his music still haunts me. The Nazis slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia. Dragovich and Kravchenko were not troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas..." '' -Reznov förklarar om sin fars död och Dragovich. *''"The men and I had fought through the most bitter of winters on the Eastern Front, but we were no strangers to the cold. Even now, the blood in my veins chills when I think back to the events of that day... Far, far from home..."'' -Reznov berättar för Mason om Project Nova. *''"Mason, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and the deceit of corrupt men. I will die in this wretched place... The only thing that keeps me alive is the thirst for vengeance. They must be stopped, Mason. Dragovich...Steiner...Kravchenko...ALL MUST die..."'' -Reznov till Mason i början av nivån Revelations. Video thumb|center|335 px Kuriosa *Hans skägg på ansiktet bär stora likheter med röstskådespelaren Gary Oldman och i Call of Duty: World at War och till den kommunistiska revolutionära och politikern Vladimir Lenin. *Enligt intel i Call of Duty: Black Ops och hans dödscertifikat, Reznovs födesleort är Sankt Petersburg, Ryssland, men i CIA:s rapport föddes han i Moskva. *Enligt hans dödscerifikat är han begraven i Moskva. *Enligt intel från Call of Duty: Black Ops är han 5'11 lång (181 cm) och väger 200 lbs (90 kg). *Nikolai Belinski bär liknande utseende som Reznov i Origins har, särskilt hans skägg. *''Reznov'' kommer från ryska verbet rezat, vilket betyder "att skära". *Han är speakerröst i Röda armén i multiplayerläget av Call of Duty: World at War. *Reznovs namn och födelsedatum förekommer på Dog Tags i Kill Confirmed i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *Reznov och Volk i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 har båda smkeknamnet The Wolf (Vargen). *Reznovs födelsedatum 20 april är samma som Adolf Hitlers. *I Wii-versionen av World at War är Reznovs hand fortfarande skadad och är alltid insvept med ett blodigt bandage. Även i senare nivåer som äger rum tre år senare efter Vendetta. *I slutet av nivån Vorkuta står det i undertexterna "Victor Reznov" istället för "Viktor Reznov" när förhöraren pratar. de:Viktor Reznov el:Viktor Reznov en:Viktor Reznov es:Viktor Reznov fr:Viktor Reznov nl:Viktor Reznov pl:Wiktor Reznow ru:Виктор Резнов uk:Віктор Резнов zh:维克多·雷泽诺夫 Kategori:Spelbara karaktärer Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: World at War Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops II